Remembering That Day
by lillypad22
Summary: When the flock including Ella and Dr.M go out to eat, what happens when they run into someone from Iggy's past that changed him forever? Rated T because of mild swearing and Violence. Not an OC! Oneshot.


**So, this is something that I've been toying with. There is sort of a twist at the end. The description I gave wasn't very detailed so I wouldn't give it away but this is not a romance fic. So, it's not really an OC. You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. (Darn!)**

IGGY POV:

Life was finally normal. By normal I mean us, the flock living at Mrs. Martinez's place. It's as normal as six bird kids can be. Finally we have a break, no erasers for right now anyway. At this very moment we were eating out. It's not my fabulous cooking of course, but hey, it works.

We were eating at the largest table the entire place had. Not because we had that many people, just the flock Mrs. Martinez and Ella. No, it was the fact that we all had so much food it took up the entire table. The place had dimmed lighting (or so I'm told) and the food was alright I guess. It wasn't as good as moi's but hey, it works.

"Hey Ig's?" Max called out.

"Huh?" I said half of my food pouring out of my mouth.

"Do you mind running back to Mom's car? She left her purse in there, you know with all her money in it." She said.

"Uh sure. Why can't you?" I said getting up.

"I'm helping Gaz win a bouncy wall out of the pin ball machine." She said just as the machine exploded with noise. It was sputtering out some robotic voice saying "400 points to go" or something like that.

"Yes! Your going down machine! You hear me?" Shouted Gazzy.

"Sure whatever."

I got up from my seat and headed out the door.

Crap, which car was Mrs. Martinez's? I started feeling around at all the cars to find a silver car with gray tinted windows. Blue, no, green, crap. Where is it? Then I heard I heard some guy talking on his phone a couple of cars away.

That voice. His voice. My blood ran cold. I recognized this guys voice. It was a deep, rich, throaty voice that had some sort of funny sound, like he had a permanent cold. I knew him, from a long time ago.

Suddenly I was running back to the restaurant.

"Hey, did you get her purse?" Max stopped her game and turned towards me.

"I uh, couldn't find it. Her car I mean." I nodded to shaken up to be embarrassed.

"What do you mean you couldn't find it-oh um, I'll get Nudge to go get it ." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Max!" Yelled Dr. Martinez. "I found my purse, I had just stuck it underneath the table by accident. My bad." She said smiling.

I felt sick. More than sick, I was dizzy. I sat down, really more fumbling than sitting. It couldn't of been him. I swear, it just couldn't have been him. He was long gone. I knew I wasn't going to have to deal with him anymore. He was done with me. I was done with him.

"Hey guys it's almost time to go. You better wrap up playing your game." Dr. Martinez called out.

"Five more minutes?" Called Gazzy as the robotic machine started calling "150 points to go!".

"Fine but hurry up!" She called back.

"Hey Ig, you okay?" Ella called out to me.

I felt like I was running a fever_. _

_There isn't anyway he could be him Iggy. Stop being stupid. _

"Yeah Ella, I'm fine thanks." I lied.

"You don't look alright. You sure your okay?"

I gulped. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, Iggy I'm shrugging." she said finally.

I shakily **(It's my new word! )** got up.

I heard Gazzy in the distance cheering. He had finally gotten his bouncy ball.

"Kay guys time to go."

The flock, Ella and Dr. Martinez left the building.

"Who's the man?" Gaz shouted at the bouncy ball. The flock chuckled. Sometimes that boy was too cute.

I stopped. I heard the guy talking into his cell phone. "Uh huh, yeah I know, yeah it is good to be back. The boss said that we could only stay a couple of days though. Yeah, were needed for some vocal operation. I really hope I don't screw this one up."

I stopped suddenly. Nobody had noticed that I wasn't following them anymore until Nudge turned around at me.

"What's wrong Iggy?" she said sweetly.

My heart had suddenly become a giant crater filled with ice.

"Does anyone recognize the guy talking on his phone over there?" I said in a monotone voice.

Max turned to me. "Now that you mention it, that guy does look a little familiar Why? What's wrong?" She said quietly. I bet she had the same creepy feeling that I did. It was definitely him.

At that moment I did something unexpected, though before I had no idea what I was going to do. I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could and I tackled him. I raised back my fist and punched him as hard as I possibly could. I wanted him to hurt as much as he hurt me.

**Max's POV:**

What the hell? So, I was just talking to the flock, a nice freaking dinner and Iggy goes and attacks some freaking stranger!

The flock ran over immediately.

"What the hell Iggy? Get off of him!" If I wasn't so mad at him then I might have laughed.

The man was trying to fight back but soon he was unconscious. "IGGY! GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed again. It didn't sound like he heard me. Iggy was. . . Crying?

"How could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY LIFE?" He was screaming now too. He was still beating him up, even though the man was unconscious, but still breathing.

Fang quickly tackled Iggy. He started to hit him. "What the hell man?"

Angel started crying. "Stop! You don't understand!"

Had Angel read Iggy's mind?

"Stop!" Angel was now choking on sobs.

Fang stopped but he was still holding Iggy down.

He looked up at her. We all did. Iggy was still crying, but he looked defeated now.

"That was the man that did Iggy's surgery. He was the man who made Iggy blind."

**So, it's a cliffie. Sorry! I had thought about adding a section underneath it talking about how that made the whole flock cry and they held Iggy and all that but it seemed just a little cheesy to me and took away from the shock so I left it there. R&R? Please?**


End file.
